To Fix A Broken Family
by Princesswithagoodheart
Summary: TBAA/The Judge Crossover The Palmer family are about to discover a truth that will tear their family upside-down. The Angels will be there to help put them back together Story on temporary hituas
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Palmers

Disclaimer: I don't own Touched By An Angel Nor Do I Own The Judge

Monica observed the family carefully. They seemed happy enough. They were a loving family. Still, under the surface there seemed to be something missing. Something seemed amiss. There seemed to be some sort of sadness lingering. She looked at Tess hoping for some answers.

"That's Judge Joseph Palmer," Tess explained.

"He seems like a kind man," Monica said softly.

"Well he is," Tess replied, "But he's also a very sad man. You see 10 years ago there was an accident. His only daughter, and oldest child Lauren had died in the accident. She was only 18. His 16 year old son had been badly injured and could never play baseball again

"The saddest part though was it tore apart this family. You see Angel Girl his middle boy, Henry took the blame for the accident."

"He was driving?" Monica asked.

"No," Tess said, "Glenn was driving and Glenn was high that night. Henry knew that Glenn would get in trouble if he been behind the wheel so Henry took the fall."

"What a loving thing to do," Monica said smiling.

"Loving yes," Tess said, "But there was a whole argument and now Judge Palmer is about to find out the truth and there is going to be a lot of fixing to do in order to clean up this disaster."

* * *

"I just went off the deep end," the man in the nice tie and the well pressed suit explained.

"Yes I can see that," Judge Palmer told his friend, "But you have yet to answer my question. WHY did you go off the deep end?"

"My daughter is sick," Nick explained, "She had ALL which is a cancer of the bone marrow. She needs a bone marrow transplant. Can we find any matches? No

"Because of all the medical bills we couldn't pay our mortgage and we lost our house and I lost my job for taking so many days off of work."

Judge Palmer thought for a minute.

"Here's what is going to happen," he said, "I have a universal bone marrow type. I am going to donate **my** bone marrow to your daughter. I had a daughter once and I would have given her my heart and lungs if she needed it. You and your family are going to move in with me and my family until you're back on your feet."

He looked at his wife who nodded in approval.

Joseph had learned long ago that you don't make decisions affecting your family without discussing it with your family. When you do that it gets you in a lot of trouble.

"Also I have odd jobs that need to be done and I need a friend to hang around with. I will provide for your expenses and pay you say $100.00 per day for doing the work around here that needs doing."

"What a wonderful man," Monica said to Tess.

"Yes he's wonderful," Tess said, "But he's sensitive and he hide it. The problem with that is he's not going to be able to hide it forever and when it comes out we have to be there to make sure he isn't destroyed. You know the devil comes out when you're most vulnerable."

Monica knew that all too well.

"He blames his son for the accident that killed his daughter. The truth is that the other one was injured and he couldn't see the one who was injured as the one who was in the wrong. Some people are so blinded to lies they miss the truth. His grandfather was like that."

"Did he inherit that trait from his grandfather," Monica asked.

"Yes and no," Tess said.

"See his mother was a kind and good lady. She was a Daughter of the Father and proud of it. She was very sensitive. He was the youngest having 3 sisters and 2 brothers. He looked up to his eldest sister very much. Than one day his mother was driving home from work when she took a detour. That detour cost her, her life.

"A drunk driver also was on the road that day. He crashed into the car. She died. He got away without a scratch."

"That's terrible," Monica said.

"I know Angel girl I know," Tess said, "But that's why he's got an angel... 3 to be exact."

Monica hated to ask the next question.

"Is Andrew part of this assignment," she asked.

"Yes he is," Tess said, "But not as an angel of death."

Monica smiled in relief. She hated to see humans hurting.

 _"Beyond the wind_

 _"Across the sea_

 _"I know my true love_

 _"Waits for me_

 _"Beyond the shore_

 _"Above the sand_

 _"I know he's holding out his hand_

 _"and then the gray sky will no longer be gray_

 _"I know I'll see him again someday_

 _"On that perfect, perfect day"_

"Tess," Monica asked, "Who is that little girl singing?"

"Oh that is Lauren," Tess said, "She's the judge's granddaughter; named for her Aunt."

"She's so small," Monica said, "and she has such a strong voice."

"It's one of the Father's gifts to her," Tess said smiling.

"The Judge really seems to love her," Monica observed watching the two of them interact.

"Oh he loves all of his family," Tess said, "But Lauren... she's special."

"Because she's named for her aunt," Monica asked.

"Because she brings out the best in him," Tess said.

"That's great," Monica said.

"She's so small," Monica said, "and she has such a strong voice."

"It's one of the Father's gifts to her," Tess said smiling.

"The Judge really seems to love her," Monica observed watching the two of them interact.

"Oh he loves all of his family," Tess said, "But Lauren... she's special."

"Because she's named for her aunt," Monica asked.

"Because she brings out the best in him," Tess said.

"That's great," Monica said.

"It's good," Tess said, "and at the same time it's not so good. You see when something brings out the best in you it can also bring out the worst in you."

"Oh," Monica said, "Yes I see your point."

"The thing is," Tess said, "This is a time sensitive case."

"Time sensitive?"

"Yes," Tess said, "It's not like the teacher you helped with his anger issues. This family is about to undergo some major changes... bigger then the family who discovered they had another child."

"Oh," Monica said.

"Now you are going to be assigned to the judge. I am assigned to his sons Glenn and Henry. Andrew will be assigned to his youngest son, Cammy."

"Isn't Cammy a girl's name?"

"It's a nickname," Tess explained, "He loves his camera."

"Oh so Cammy like Camera," Monica said understanding

"Exactly," Tess replied.

"Oh and good news Monica," Andrew said, "There will be lots of coffee on this job."

"Well I do love a good cup of coffee," Monica said.

"Don't we all know that" Tess muttered, "The Father knows His babies well."

"Tess," Monica asked, "What's your secret?"

"Angel girl we're talking about an assignment not me," Tess said, "If you want to talk about me we'll talk about me some other time; like when we don't have a family to keep from falling apart."

Andrew, Tess and Monica appeared where they belong.


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Truth

"Hello," Monica said, "I'm Monica. I'm the new assistant. Sorry I'm late."

"It's no big thing Monica," Judge Palmer said smiling at her, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I do love coffee," Monica said.

"So do I," he replied, "It's so refreshing in the morning."

"It's refreshing any time," Monica replied.

"True," Judge Palmer said, "My wife and I actually met in a coffee shop."

He poured her a cup.

"I'm your assistant," she said, "Shouldn't I be pouring the coffee for you?"

He laughed.

"I'd prefer to think of you as a friend I just met," he said.

She smiled. She liked that.

"Do you have a family," she asked him.

"A wife and four kids. Three boys and I had a girl too. She'd have been 28 this year."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Monica said.

"It was an accident," Judge Palmer replied, "I know Lauren is in heaven and that brings me comfort. It's just so hard losing a child."

"I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling," Monica said, "Losing a loved one is awful."

"What about you," the judge asked, "Do you have a family?"

"Plenty of brothers and sisters," Monica said, "and a wonderful Father."

"I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters," the judge said.

"You have a big family," Monica said.

"Yes," he replied, "I love them all. I don't always get along with all of them but I always love them."

"So um... exactly what will be my responsibilities for this position," Monica asked.

"Well you'll be observing the cases and making notes," Judge Palmer said, "You'll be giving me your opinion and helping me to reach my decisions. Mostly though you'll be a friend."

"I would like that," Monica said softly.

"I'm going to be off next week," Judge Palmer said, "I'm getting some minor surgery."

"Is everything alright," Monica asked.

"Fine," Judge Palmer said, "Just giving my bone marrow to a little girl in need."

Monica was amazed that he could say "just" in the same sentence as "giving my bone marrow".

"You know," Judge Palmer said, "You remind me of my daughter. She had the same smile you have."

"Did she now," Monica asked.

"She was very opinionated too. She would always tell people what she thought."

"Was she good at making decisions," Monica asked.

"She was a bone leader," Judge Palmer said nodding.

Cammy walked into his father's chambers.

"Dad," he said, "I was watching my videos that I filmed-"

"Just a minute son," Judge Palmer said gently, "Monica this is my 17 year old son Cammy."

"Hello Cammy," Monica said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Cammy said, "You're so pretty."

Judge Palmer laughed.

"Well thank you Cammy," he said.

"I'm just telling the truth. Speaking of truth dad the video of the car accident showed something that I didn't know before."

"What is it Cammy," Judge Palmer asked gently.

He thought maybe Cammy saw a spider or something.

"Henry wasn't the one driving," Cammy said, "It was Glenn."

Judge Palmer felt like the air had been knocked out of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Aware Of What He Always Knew

Forcing himself to stay calm Judge Palmer asked Cammy if he was certain. Cammy was disabled and sometimes he got confused. Judge Palmer was desperately hoping that was the case.

"I'll give you the tapes," Cammy said, "But I'm pretty sure. You told me I should always tell the truth."

"Yes," Judge Palmer said, "and you did a good job son. I just want to make sure."

Cammy handed him the tapes. As he watched it he began to feel sick. Why had he not looked into the situation more closely? Why had he acted so impulsively? Every time he had done that it got him into trouble. More concerning than that it was clear by the tape that Glenn was high as a kite. This was not a case of his hand hurting from being broken after an accident; Glenn had a serious drug problem.

Judge Palmer got up and paced the floor. He knew that he had to think this over. He dialed the number to his home. Mary picked up the phone.

"Hey sweetie," she said.

"Mar... listen sweetheart I'm going to be home a little late tonight. How about I pick up dinner for us and we have a date night when I get home."

"I would love that Joe," she said, "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is I love you," he said.

Mary laughed.

"I love you too," she said, "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay bye hon," he said.

He hung up.

"That takes care of that," he said to himself.

Joseph had a habit of talking to himself when he tried to figure things out. He used to be like everyone else but then he realized that he had to be his own person.

"Tess what about Mary," Gloria asked, "Doesn't she need an angel too?"

"Yes little angel she does," Tess said, "That's why you're on this assignment."

"Oh so I'm Mary's angel," Gloria asked.

A smile spread across her face.

"Yes little angel," Tess said, "and it's a big assignment."

"Monica," Judge Palmer said, "Why don't you take the day off? There are no cases until Monday and I can train you tomorrow."

"Alright," Monica said.

She left his sight but kept an eye on him. Once he saw she was out of sight he started again pacing the floor. Cammy was reading a book about video cameras so he wasn't paying attention at all. Glenn had been showing signs of drug addiction for years and he didn't even notice it.

The Judge could recall Glenn frequently going through the medicine cabinet. He would always make an excuse. He was looking for his contact lens. He had a sore throat. He needed to take a Tylenol. He was just making sure everything was there. It sounded reasonable to Judge Palmer at the time.

Glenn also started to get sick a lot more often. He seemed shaky sometimes or depressed. He would have headaches and be sweaty and the judge could hear him throwing up. He attributed it to allergies or having a rough day. His father accepted it because it made sense to him. Glenn started to become more withdrawn and seemed to hide away in his room. It seemed to be normal teenage blues.

It also became obvious to Judge Palmer that money was missing. It wasn't a lot of money. It was $5 here or $10 there. He figured people misplace money sometimes. Some people tried to ask Glenn if he was alright. He had become moody and irritable. He seemed to have changed but Judge Palmer thought it was just a normal part of growing up.

Glenn seemed to sleep a lot but Judge Palmer figured that he had been staying up late studying or hanging out with friends. His eyes were bloodshot sometimes and his breath was bad. He likened it to not getting a lot of sleep. He lost a lot of weight too. He had said he had been exercising.

Judge Palmer knew that he had a family to fix. Knowing was the easy part.

He had to convince his son to get help. He had to apologize to Henry for assuming he was the one at fault. He had to deal with situations left and right. It used to seem very black and white. Now Judge Palmer realized that everything was not as clear as he thought it was. Glenn's disease cause so many issues. It was why Lauren died.

He didn't blame him at all. Drug addiction was a disease. If he had been a cancer patient would he be angry if he had thrown up on his shoes after chemo? Of course he wouldn't.

The phone rang. It was Mary.

"Hey honey," he said.

"Hi," she said, "I just felt like hearing your voice. I'm going to the supermarket because we're out of milk. Do you want anything?"

"Pretzels would be great," Judge Palmer said.

"Of course," she said, "I'll always get that for you. I know how much you like them."

"Thanks," he said, "Come back when you're done?"

She laughed.

"I'm just going to the supermarket," she said, "It's not like I'm gonna disappear into space."

"I know I know," he said laughing.

He felt a great sense of relief. Talking to Mary he almost forgot all of his problems.

She had a good effect on him. She always made him smile even when she drove him crazy.

He could recall one time when they were having an argument. In frustration he said she was being contemptuous. It took him about 2 seconds to realize that it was his wife he was talking to. But she wasn't upset. She wasn't even paying attention to him. She learned a long time ago not to listen to him when he was being silly. Shortly after that they went on a trip to Paris.

It was on that trip to Paris that Lauren was conceived. When she was 2 they took her on a trip to Disney World. That weekend they conceived Glenn. Henry was conceived less then a year later. He was a surprise baby. He was a wonderful gift. He was actually conceived in the bathroom on the floor in a hotel in Mexico. Cammy was conceived in Fairy Tale Island in Canada at the hotel.

Cammy's real name was Dale. Henry named him after CHIP AND DALE. But since he loved cameras so much he was nicknamed Cammy.

 _I might as well start to tackle the toughest issue first,_ he thought.

He knew that Glenn would need to be confronted. His behavior was dangerous and could get him killed. Support and love was what was needed here but also a clear conversation and a clear plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation of Love

After spending some time praying Judge Palmer called his oldest son.

"Hey dad," Glenn said, "Listen I'm a little busy. Can I call you right back?"

"Actually Buddy," Judge Palmer said, "I thought we could go out for lunch."

"I'd like that," Glenn said, "Let me call Cammy to watch the boys. I'll meet you in a hour half?"

"You mean an hour **and** a half or a half hour," Judge Palmer asked.

"It depends on how long it takes to get in touch with Cammy," Glenn said, "Would an hour an a half be alright?"

"Of course," Judge Palmer said, "I'll see you in a hour and a half then."

Glenn was a half an hour late. Judge Palmer didn't say a word about that. He had more important things to deal with. His son's life was at stake. He couldn't keep on drugs without possibly fatal consequences and Judge Palmer loved his family too much to let that happen.

They went to Grant's Dinner. It was Glenn's favorite dinner.

"Glenn," Judge Palmer said, "You know I love you right?"

"I know that dad," Glenn said, "I love you too."

"How long have you been a drug addict," Judge Palmer asked.

"Wow," Glenn said, "Talk about getting right to the point. It was seventh grade (sighing) when I went through a tough time."

His father motioned for him to go on.

"Um... well when I had gone through a tough time it was too much to handle. I know I should have told someone but at that point I felt like I couldn't handle it. I was embarrassed about it and every time something happened it just made me feel like more of a freak and a failure. Males are supposed to be strong. They're supposed to be able to handle anything that comes their way. I wasn't that strong... I just couldn't handle it."

"That is way too much pressure for you to put on yourself," Judge Palmer told his son, "You're one person. But you need to get healthy. You need rehab."

"Someone has to take care of the boys," Glenn argued.

"You can't take care of Jake and Tyler when you're in this condition," the judge pointed out, "Your mother and I will take them until you're out and-"

"Don't you think you should check with mom first," Glenn asked, "I mean (jokingly) you don't want to end up in a contemptuous situation."

The judge laughed. That inside joke was funny now. It wasn't funny at the time, but now it was a family joke.

"Actually you're right," Joseph said, "but I'm betting she'll be delighted."

He called his wife and explained that Glenn had to go away to take care of something. Would it be okay with her if they kept Jake and Tyler. As Judge Palmer knew his wife was delighted at the idea.

"I'll pull some strings and get you into the program today," Judge Palmer promised his son, "and I'll take you there myself."

"Thanks dad," Glenn said, "Thanks for loving me even though I don't deserve it."

"Glenn Alan you **always** deserve to be loved. You made some bad choices. Do you think you're the only one that's every made bad choices? You're absolutely not. You're my son and I love you forever."


	5. Chapter 5: Little Girl Angel Gloria

"Wait," Gloria said, "I'm an angel. How am I supposed to be a child?"

"Baby the Father gives us the power to be whoever we need to be," Tess explained, "Mary needs a little child to be her angel so you will take the form of a little child."

"Okay," Gloria said, "But I'm a little scared."

Tess put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you're scared angel baby," she said, "But GOD will never give you the assignment to do something and then not follow through."

The doorbell to Mary and Joseph Palmer's house rang. Mary answered the door.

"Good afternoon," Tess said, "My name is Tess. This is the girl that was assigned to you through Foster Friend's USA."

"Oh of course," Mary said, "My GOD it's been so long I didn't think anyone would ever show up. Hello Cutie pie. What's your name?"

"My name is Gloria," Gloria said in a small voice.

"And how old are you Gloria?"

"Well I was made five years ago so I guess I'm five," Gloria said.

Mary laughed.

"You're a very smart child," she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Palmer," she said, "You know intelligence is a gift from GOD."

"So you're a believer," Mary said smiling, "That's wonderful."

"Yes," Gloria said, "More like I know it."

"Well come on in," Mary said, "I was just setting up some lunch for my grandsons."

"What are you making," Gloria asked.

"How about hot dogs and fries," Mary said.

"Oh that's really good," Gloria said.

"Well let me show you to your new room and I'll help you unpack."

"Okay," Gloria said.

...

As Mary was fixing lunch she called Joseph. She told him all about the new foster child.

"Well that's wonderful," Judge Palmer said, "I think I'll pick up a gift for her on the way home."

"Great idea honey," Mary said, "and this is a perfect time for her to come. She'll make friends with the boys and with Tiffany. You know what's cool... she looks a little like Lauren."

Judge Palmer smiled. He liked Gloria already.

"I can't wait to meet her," he said.

"You'll love her," Mary replied.

Judge Palmer made some calls and got Glenn into a luxury rehab center. He would be away for anywhere from 6 1/2 months to a year and a half. He took him shopping to get the needed things, clothes toiletries books things like that and he picked up a few gifts for Gloria too. He happened upon Monica in the store.

"Monica," he said with a smile, "Hello."

"Hello your honor-"

"Now what did I tell you about this whole 'you're honor' stuff," Judge Palmer said laughing, "Call me Joseph."

"Joseph... that is a beautiful name. Do you know some very famous people had your name?"

"I do," Judge Palmer said, "and some very famous people had my wife's name too. Oh this is my oldest son Glenn."

"Nice to meet you Glenn," Monica said.

"You too," Glenn replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Setting The Truth Free

"Hello," Tess said, "My name is Tess and I will be your individual and group consoler. Let me start by saying I am so happy to see you all here today. That means you took a step in the right direction. Now, some of you are here because you **want** to be here. Some of you are here because you have to be here. Some of you just want to enjoy the benefits of what we offer here. It doesn't matter any.

"Now today I want to start by all of you introducing yourself. We are all friends here. So I want you to tell me and each other why you are here, what you hope to get out of this and anything about yourself that you would personally like to share."

Glenn went first.

"My name is Glenn Alan Palmer," he said, "and I have been a drug addict since the seventh grade. I was going through a very hard time back than. The truth is I know I should have told someone but I was embarrassed and ashamed.

"I was a male. Males are supposed to be able to handle everything. We're supposed to be strong. I mean, that's why the males are always protecting the females and not the other way around. Drugs eased the pain. Things got out of control. I never wanted to admit I was an addict but I knew I was."

"Well welcome Mr. Palmer," Tess said, "and I don't know who fed you that line about men are supposed to be strong and deal with everything but it's about as rich in lies as the devil."

Everyone laughed. The rest of them introduced themselves too.

"Great," Tess said, "Now that we all know each other here let's get started. I want you to go get yourself unpacked and than we will meet in the pool area."

"I don't know how to swim," one girl said.

"Don't worry about it," Tess replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Leasons Learned On A Day Off

Since Monica had the day off, she decided to go for a walk. Andrew was keep an eye on Judge Palmer. Monica had all the information that she needed so Tess suggested that she take the day off. Monica was very relaxed. Suddenly her attention was grabbed by two brothers talking.

"You know I love you," the older one said to the younger one, "But lets face it. You're kind of a bit clueless."

The younger brother was really annoyed.

"Should I intervene," Monica asked.

 _They'll work this out,"_ The Father told Monica, _But I want you to observe these two brothers. See, the younger brother feels a lot like Judge Palmers middle son feels."_

 _"But I thought Tess's assignment were the boys," Monica asked._

 _It is but this assignment is all going to come together. You'll understand later. Watch the brothers."_

"I'm not clueless but I am sick of being an afterthought," the younger brother said.

"When has anyone ever treated you like an afterthought," the older brother asked.

"When for example you name 13 GODPARENTS for your child and don't include me in the list. When for instance you argue with every choice I make. Need any more examples?"

"We are completely different," the older brother said, "We don't agree on pretty much anything. That's what makes us such great friends but lets face it; you get mad about everything."

"Oh yes. I do what GOD says-"

"GOD NEVER SAYS TO DO WHAT YOU DO. GOD TALKS ABOUT BEING PATIENT AND LOVING."

"WELL SOMETIMES YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICES," the younger brother said, "WE AREN'T GOD! ALL WE CAN DO IS THE BEST WE CAN."

"Yes but you and I have different ideas of the best we can," the older brother said, "and your way of doing things are not something I chose to have my family exposed to."

There was a pause.

"But," the older brother added, "You're not an after thought. I honestly would not be where I am today had it not been for you. You're my best friend. When I say I love you I mean it. I'm not blowing smoke up your nose. If it really comes down to it you're one of the few people I know I can trust."

"I'm sorry I got annoyed," the younger brother said, "It's just that I feel like I have to try twice as hard to be someone. You have it easy."

"I do not have it easy," the older brother said, "I've always thought you had the charmed life. Everything to you seemed to come so simple. You didn't have the stress in your life that I have in mine. You know I never understood why you got mad so much."

"Honestly," the younger brother said, "Sometimes I don't know what else to do."

"It seems like those brothers don't know the way the other one sees it," Monica said.

 _Yes,_ replied the Father, _and similarly that's the problem with the Palmer brothers. Cammy is the sensitive one."_

"Father why do people think you want them to do things that hurt one another in your name," Monica asked.

 _None are so blind as those who refuse to see. They grew up thinking this behavior is not only okay but encouraged. They don't see how their behavior is harmful rather then helpful_

Monica understood. She remembered several times where she had to point people in the right direction. There was one incident where a parent would beat his child claiming GOD says SPARE THE ROD SPOIL THE CHILD. He added that he was beaten and he was fine so beating should be allowed and even encouraged. Monica pointed out George Burns smoked and lived to 100 so should smoking be allowed or encouraged. GOD is love, she told the man, and GOD wants you to love. But her new assignment understood reason he just didn't know how to apply it.


	8. Chapter 8: It's about family

"Good morning Monica," Judge Palmer said the next day.

"Good morning," Monica replied, "Coffee?"

"Sure," Judge Palmer said, "Thanks."

"How do you like yours," Monica asked.

"With milk today," Judge Palmer said smiling, "Thanks so much. It was quite a day yesterday."

"In a good way or in a bad way," Monica asked.

"Well there were good and bad things that happened yesterday," the judge replied, "Mary and I have a beautiful new foster daughter. We have our grandsons staying with us as well."

"Your grandchildren are staying with you?"

"Yes," the 45 year old Judge said, "Jake is 3 and Tyler is 1 1/2. My son is... well he has to go away on some business for awhile."

That technically was the truth. His business was getting well.

"What is your foster daughter's name," Monica asked softly.

"It's Gloria," Judge Palmer said, "and she's absolutely beautiful. She looks just like Lauren did at her age."

The phone rang.

"Monica I have to get this. It's my wife. Why don't you start without me and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Judge Palmer picked up the phone.

"Hi honey," he said.

"Joe," Mary said, "I just got a call from my gynecologist."

"Is everything alright," he asked.

"Well, remember when we went to that little BED AND BREAKFAST?"

"Yes. That was a great trip," he said smiling.

"It **was** a great trip and we got a souvenir," she said, "It turns out that I'm pregnant again."

Despite the fact that Judge Palmer was 45 years of age and Mary was 42 he broke out into a huge grin. Middle aged fatherhood would be a challenge but it would also be a blessing. He loved his boys and he had adored Lauren. Plus they had Gloria Jake and Tyler in the house already along with his friend's daughter.

"That's incredible," he said.

"You're not angry," she asked relieved.

"No," he said, "This is a surprise but I'm thrilled."

"Thank GOD," she said, "I really wanted to have this child. I haven't met him or her yet but I love him or her already."

"So do I," Judge Palmer said.

The first trial of the day was about to start.

"Honey I have to go now," he said, "Court is starting."

"Go get em tiger," she said laughing.

...

"This is not a case of what family gets the child and what family doesn't. This is a child with two families who both love her. Therefore I am ordering that she spend the first six months of the year with the Stonewall family and the last six months of the year with the Cambridg family. When she's with the Stonewall family Cambridg will have visitations and vice versa. She will spend holidays with both families together. She will get to know both families. She will be introduced to her responsibilities at the time when she is old enough to understand and not a minute sooner."

Monica smiled. That was a wise decision the judge made.

"That was a wonderful choice," Monica said.

"Thank you Monica," the judge said.

He smiled at her.

"Did you ever consider being one," he asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "perhaps"


	9. Chapter 9: Monica Learns The Truth

Monica had been so many different things on many different assignments. She had been a teacher. She had been a doctor. She had been a lawyer. She was an old lady once. She had been a tracker. She had been an engineer.

She had actually been a judge in one assignment. She was a vet. She was a nanny. She was a caregiver. But this particular assignment was one that really touched her heart. Judge Palmer really seemed to have a heart for GOD. His family was strong but they needed an angel if they were to STAY strong.

"It's more complicated then it seems angel girl," Tess said, "You see, the judge created a world where he was safe. He told himself lies. He had to convince himself that everything was just fine. The problem is that when you do that one day it all comes to the surface. When that happens things are far from fine. It's worse then normal because the house of cards he built his world around is falling down."

"But he seems fine Tess," Monica said.

"Well fine is a funny thing Angel girl," Tess replied, "Fine is what you might call av-erage. Now GOD will meet people where they are at. but He wants them to move past weak or fine or even good. He wants His children's lives to be outstanding. He wants His children to experience happiness, peace and joy. He wants the best for His children. Every parent wants that Angel girl. Most people though accept fine like it's a measuring stick.

Monica thought about that. She never really understood it before but Tess had a way of explaining things. Tess, just like the Father wasn't satisfied to leave well enough alone. Monica looked at Tess; understanding dawning in her eyes.

"Really," Monica asked.

"Yes Angel girl really," Tess said.

"W-w- I'm speechless," Monica said.

"Well now THERE'S A MOMENT even I didn't see coming," Tess joked.

"Very funny," Monica said, "I'm sorry Tess. I... I see you as my best friend."

"I am angel girl," Tess said.

"But I don't understand something," Monica said.

"There's a lot you don't understand," Tess replied, "But in time you will."

"Really," Monica asked.


End file.
